Winter in Tokyo
by Milky Andromeda
Summary: Illana Tan's Season Series Kris adalah seorang fotografer yang ingin memulai hidup baru di Jepang, ia bertetangga dengan Tao, gadis manis yang suka membaca, hubungan mereka semakin dekat sebelum sebuah kecelakaan mengubah semua ingatan Kris tentang Tao. Kristao/Taoris/Genderswitch/NotMine!
1. Chapter 1

Winter in Tokyo

Prolog and Chapter 1

By: Illana Tan

Cerita ini 100% milik Illana Tan, saya hanya mengcopy paste, mengubah castnya dan memberi sedikit sekali perubahan.

Desclaimer: i do not own this story, this story belong to Illana Tan

Prolog

Ia menyesap minumannya pelan dan memandang ke luar jendela. Salju mulai turun lagi. Ia berdiri di sana beberapa saat, memandangi butiran salju yang melayang-layang di luar.

Ada yang hilang.

Keningnya berkerut samar. Tentu saja ada yang hilang. Ia tahu benar ada sesuatu yang hilang. Hanya saja ia tidak tahu apa yang hilang itu. Dan apakah sesuatu yang hilang itu penting atau tidak.

Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam. Yah... mungkin bukan sesuatu yang penting.

Ia berputar membelakangi jendela dan memandang ke sekeliling ruangan. Aula besar itu mulai ramai. Orang-orang terlihat gembira, saling tersenyum, tertawa, dan mengobrol. Seorang kenalannya tersenyum dan melambai ke arahnya. Ia balas tersenyum dan mengangkat gelas.

Tepat pada saat itulah ia melihat orang itu.

Orang itu baru memasuki ruangan. Matanya tidak berkedip mengamati orang itu menyalami beberapa orang sambil tersenyum lebar. Aneh... Ia menyadari dirinya tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangan.

Ia melihat orang itu mengambil segelas minuman dari meja bulat bertaplak putih sambil bercakap-cakap dengan seseorang yang berdiri di sampingnya. Kemudian orang itu mengangkat wajah dan memandang ke seberang ruangan. Tepat ke arahnya. Mata mereka bertemu dan waktu serasa berhenti.

Aneh sekali. Otaknya tidak mengenal orang itu. Ia yakin ia tidak mengenal orang itu. Tetapi kenapa sepertinya hatinya berkata sebaliknya?

Kenapa hatinya seakan berkata padanya bahwa ia merindukan orang itu?

.

.

.

Chapter 1

MUSIM dingin sudah tiba dan menyelimuti kota Tokyo. Angin bertiup agak kencang malam ini. Huang Zi Tao mengibaskan rambut panjangnya ke belakang agar tidak menghalangi pandangan sementara ia bergegas menyusuri jalan kecil dan sepi yang mengarah ke gedung apartemennya. Ia menggigil karena rasa dingin mulai menembus jaket dan sweter tebalnya. Ia ingin cepat-cepat sampai di rumah, minum secangkir cokelat panas, dan makan ramen. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat perut keroncongan. Dingin-dingin begini memang paling enak... "Hei!"

Tao terlompat kaget dan berputar cepat. Matanya terbelalak menatap wanita dengan rambut pendek dicat pirang manyala yang sudah berdiri di sampingnya. Begitu mengenali wanita itu sebagai Kim Ki Bum, tetangganya yang tinggal di apartemen lantai bawah, Tao menghembuskan napas lega.

"Key eonni," Tao mendesah sambil memegang dada. "Eonni membuatku terkejut setengah mati."

Key mendecakkan lidah dan tersenyum lebar. "Kau terlalu gampang terkejut."

"Eonni tahu aku selalu merasa waswas kalau berjalan sendirian di jalan sepi," kata Tao. "Dan aku punya alasan bagus untuk itu."

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku minta maaf. Ayo, cepat. Aku sudah hampir beku," kata Key sambil menggandeng lengan Tao. "Kelihatannya barang bawaanmu banyak sekali. Kau bawa buku lagi hari ini?"

Tao mengeluarkan dua buku dari tas tangannya yang superbesar. Dua-duanya buku klasik terkenal. "Dua buku ini baru masuk hari ini, jadi aku orang pertama yang membacanya."

Ia bekerja di sebuah perpustakaan umum di Shinjuku dan ia sangat menyukai pekerjaannya. Sejak kecil ia memang sangat gemar membaca buku dan impiannya adalah bekerja di perpustakaan, tempat ia bisa membaca buku sepuas hatinya, tanpa gangguan, dan tanpa perlu mengeluarkan uang.

"Eonni mau membacanya?" tanyanya pada Key yang menatap kedua buku itu dengan kening berkerut. "Akan kupinjamkan kalau aku sudah selesai."

Alis Key terangkat tinggi dan ia melotot ke arah Tao. "Buku bahasa Inggris? Yang benar saja," katanya. "Kau tahu benar bahasa Inggris-ku sekadar yes, no, thank you, I love you. Terlebih lagi, aku tidak suka membaca buku. Otakku yang sederhana ini hanya bisa memahami manga."

Tao tertawa, lalu mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Hari ini Eonni pulang terlambat," katanya.

Key mengangguk. "Ya, tadi ada janji dengan teman," sahutnya ringan. "Oh, Jonghyun pasti hampir mati kelaparan sekarang. Dia sudah meneleponku sejak tadi dan bertanya kapan aku pulang. Entah kapan anak itu bisa dewasa dan berhenti merecoki kakaknya ini. Aku sudah tidak sabar menunggunya lulus kuliah dan menjadi pengacara. Saat itu aku yang akan merecokinya."

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka tiba di depan gedung apartemen mereka. Sebenarnya bangunan yang disebut-sebut sebagai gedung apartemen itu tidak benar- benar mirip gedung apartemen dalam bayangan kebanyakan orang. Gedung itu hanya bangunan tua tingkat dua berukuran kecil. Setiap lantainya memiliki dua apartemen yang berhadapan. Tidak ada lift, hanya ada tangga yang tidak terlalu lebar.

Di lantai dasar, apartemen 101 ditempati oleh sepasang suami-istri tua bernama Osawa, yang sekaligus merupakan penanggung jawab gedung. Apartemen di seberang mereka, nomor 102 ditempati oleh kakak-beradik Kim. Kim Key berumur 28 tahun—tiga tahun lebih tua daripada Tao—dan bekerja sebagai penata rambut di Harajuku, sedangkan adik laki-lakinya, Kim Jonghyun, adalah mahasiswa jurusan hukum.

Tao sendiri menempati apartemen 202 di lantai dua. Apartemen 201 saat ini kosong. Saat Tao pertama kali pindah ke gedung apartemen ini lima tahun yang lalu, penghuni apartemen 201 adalah seorang arsitek muda yang sudah cukup lama tinggal

di sana, kemudian tahun lalu sepasang suami-istri muda menggantikan si arsitek. Pasangan suami-istri itu menempati apartemen di seberang apartemen Tao selama setahun dan bulan lalu mereka memutuskan untuk membeli rumah kecil kemudian pindah.

Walaupun gedung itu sudah tua, kondisi apartemen di sana sama sekali tidak buruk. Ruangannya cukup luas kalau dibandingkan dengan apartemen lain pada umumnya, fasilitasnya memadai, dan biaya sewanya termasuk murah. Tidak mungkin menemukan apartemen seperti itu di pusat kota Tokyo.

Setiap apartemen di sana memiliki susunan yang sama: dapur, ruang duduk yang mengarah ke balkon sempit yang berfungsi sebagai tempat menjemur pakaian, satu bilik kecil khusus untuk kloset, satu kamar mandi kecil yang dilengkapi dengan mesin pemanas air, dan dua kamar tidur yang juga berukuran kecil. Apartemen 101 dan 201 memiliki balkon menghadap ke utara, sedangkan balkon apartemen 102 dan 202 menghadap ke selatan. Selain itu semua penghuni apartemen di sana adalah orang- orang yang menyenangkan dan Tao sudah menganggap mereka seperti keluarga sendiri.

Ketika mereka tiba di depan pintu apartemen 102, Key berbalik menghadap Tao. "Oh ya, apakah aku sudah tahu penyewa baru apartemen 201 sudah datang?" Mata Tao melebar. "Benarkah?"

Key mengangguk. "Aku sendiri belum pernah melihat orang baru itu, tapi Jonghyun melihatnya tadi pagi."

"Laki-laki?" tanya Tao. Key mengangguk lagi. "Kata Jonghyun, orang itu datang sendirian dan langsung masuk ke apartemen 201. Tidak keluar lagi sejak saat itu. Aneh, bukan?"

Kening Tao berkerut samar. "Bukankah Jonghyun-kun pergi kuliah pagi tadi? Bagaimana dia bisa tahu orang itu keluar lagi atau tidak?"

Key menggeleng dan mengibas-ngibaskan tangan. "Jonghyun memang pergi kuliah, tapi Nenek masih ada di rumah saat itu," katanya, merujuk pada Nenek Osawa yang tinggal di seberang apartemennya. "Nenek juga tahu ada orang yang masuk ke apartemen 201 tadi pagi dan sepanjang hari Nenek sudah memasang mata dan telinga. Orang itu tidak keluar-keluar sampai sekarang."

"Begitu?" gumam Tao sambil merenung. "Mungkin Kakek Osawa tahu siapa yang menyewa apartemen itu."

"Kurasa tidak," sahut Key. "Kata Nenek, orang yang sejak awal datang untuk melihat keadaan apartemen dan mengurus semua tentang masalah sewa-menyewa bukan laki-laki ini. Mungkin dia memakai jasa agen atau semacam itu." "Oh..."

Key mengeluarkan kunci pintu dari tas tangannya dan tersenyum. "Baiklah, aku harus masuk dan memberi makan adikku yang manja itu. Selamat malam, Tao."

"Selamat malam." Tao melambaikan tangan dan bergegas menaiki tangga sambil menggosok-gosok kedua tangannya yang terasa dingin walaupun sudah terbungkus sarung tangan.

Ketika mencapai pintu apartemennya, ia berhenti lalu menoleh dan menatap pintu apartemen 201. Keningnya berkerut. Ia sama sekali tidak mendengar suara apa pun dari balik pintu. Benarkah sudah ada yang menyewa apartemen itu? Kenapa tidak ada suara? Sama sekali tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa ada orang di dalam.

Tiba-tiba pikiran buruk melintas dalam benak Tao. Bagaimana kalau penyewa baru itu jatuh sakit? Tao cepat-cepat menggeleng untuk mengenyahkan gagasan itu. Jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh. Mungkin saja orang itu sedang tidak ada di rumah. Bisa saja orang itu keluar rumah ketika Nenek Osawa sedang tidak memerhatikan.

Tapi tetap saja ada kemungkinan penyewa baru itu benar-benar belum keluar sejak pagi. Bagaimana kalau orang itu sakit dan terlalu lemah untuk bangun dari tempat tidur? Bagaimana kalau orang itu tidak punya siapa-siapa untuk dimintai tolong? Bagaimana kalau orang itu menderita penyakit jantung dan sekarang sedang kesakitan? Bagaimana kalau ia jatuh pingsan di dalam sana? Bagaimana kalau ia sedang sekarat?!

Tao menggigil memikirkan kemungkinan itu. Kemudian ia menepuk pelan kepalanya yang tertutup topi rajutan putih. Ah, tidak mungkin. Jangan berpikiran buruk. Sejak kecil daya imajinasinya memang hebat karena terlalu banyak membaca buku. Mungkin seharusnya ia menjadi penulis buku fantasi. Tapi...

Tao maju selangkah mendekati pintu apartemen 201 dengan ragu-ragu. Ia menyapu poninya yang terpotong rapi dari kening dan menarik napas panjang. Kemudian setelah membulatkan tekad, ia menempelkan telinga kanannya ke pintu dengan hati-hati. Tidak terdengar apa-apa. Ia memutar kepalanya dan kali ini telinga kirinya yang ditempelkan ke pintu. Masih tetap sunyi senyap di dalam sana.

Apakah ia harus memanggil Kakek Osawa? Rasanya tidak enak mengganggu Kakek malam-malam begini. Tapi...

Tao masih sibuk menimbang-nimbang apa yang harus dilakukan ketika pintu itu mendadak berayun terbuka dengan satu gerakan cepat, membuat kepalanya yang masih menempel di daun pintu kehilangan sandaran dan tubuhnya jatuh ke depan. Ia sempat memekik kaget sebelum jatuh terduduk di lantai batu yang dingin.

"Aduh, aduh, aduh... Kepalaku, aduh, pantatku..." Tao mengerang sambil mengusap sisi kepalanya, sama sekali tidak sadar bahwa ia mengerang dalam bahasa ibunya, bahasa China.

Dua-tiga detik kemudian, Tao tersadar kembali dan langsung mendongak. Matanya terbelalak kaget, terpaku pada sosok jangkung yang berdiri di ambang pintu apartemen 201 yang terbuka. Awalnya Tao tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas sosok yang berdiri di sana karena bagian dalam apartemen itu gelap gulita. Namun kemudian ia bisa melihat lebih jelas ketika sosok itu maju selangkah dan sinar lampu di koridor meneranginya.

Laki-laki bertubuh tinggi yang berdiri di sana terlihat berantakan. Rambutnya yang pirang awut-awutan, sweter hitam dan celana jins yang dikenakannya juga kelihatan lusuh. Tao tidak bisa menebak umur laki-laki itu karena penampilannya sungguh kacau dan sepertinya ia belum bercukur hari ini. Tao juga tidak bisa menebak apa yang sedang dipikirkan orang itu. Terkejut? Heran? Marah?

Beberapa saat kemudian laki-laki itu berkata dengan nada rendah dan serak. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Tao tidak sempat menjawab, karena mendadak saja suasana menjadi heboh.

Wu Yi Fan atau Kris terbangun dengan kepala pusing dan badan kaku. Hal pertama yang disadarinya adalah keadaan kamarnya yang gelap gulita. Ia melirik ke luar jendela. Langit di luar gelap. Sudah malamkah? Jam berapa ini? Ia mengerang, lalu memejamkan mata sejenak. Ia masih lelah sekali. Badannya menolak untuk bergerak. Pelipisnya berdenyut-denyut. Penerbangan dari New York ke Tokyo menguras tenaganya dan membuatnya jet-lag. Ia memang tidak pernah suka melakukan penerbangan jauh.

Tenggorokannya kering. Ia harus minum sebelum tubuhnya dehidrasi. Kapan terakhir kali ia minum? Ia tidak ingat. Mungkin sewaktu di pesawat.

Kris memaksa dirinya bangun dan duduk di tepi ranjang. Ia mengusap wajah dengan kedua tangan untuk sedikit menyadarkan diri. Lalu perlahan ia bangkit dan menyeret kakinya yang berkaus kaki tebal keluar dari kamar.

Sinar bulan dan lampu jalan yang masuk lewat pintu kaca balkon menerangi ruang duduk. Penerangan remang-remang itu sudah cukup bagi Kris. Ia tidak mau menyalakan lampu karena matanya bahkan belum terbiasa dengan penerangan samar yang ada, apalagi sinar lampu yang terang benderang.

Ia haus dan ia baru menyadari bahwa perutnya juga lapar. Kapan terakhir kali ia makan? Sewaktu di pesawat? Ia ingat ia hanya makan sedikit di pesawat karena sama sekali tidak berselera. Pantas saja sekarang ia kelaparan.

Kris baru akan berjalan ke dapur ketika mendengar bunyi gemeresik samar di luar pintu apartemennya. Ia menoleh dan melihat bayangan gelap terpantul dari bawal celah pintu. Matanya menyipit. Ada orang di luar pintunya. Bayangan di bawah celah pintu itu bergerak-gerak. Niat awalnya mencari minuman batal. Ia berbalik, menghampiri pintu, dan memasang telinga.

Tidak terdengar suara orang berbicara, tapi sudah jelas ada orang yang berdiri di luar sana. Tangannya terangkat ke pegangan pintu, lalu dengan satu sentakan cepat, ia menarik pintu itu membuka. Pintu itu membentur sesuatu, yang disusul pekikan seorang wanita.

Kris membuka pintunya lebar-lebar dan mengerjapkan mata, silau karena dihadapkan pada terangnya lampu di koridor. Kemudian ia melihat seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang tersungkur di lantai di hadapannya sambil merintih pelan. Sepertinya sentakannya membuka pintu membuat gadis itu terjatuh. Dan sudah pasti gadis itulah yang memekik tadi. Kini gadis itu mengucapkan serentetan kata yang tidak dipahaminya.

Tiba-tiba gadis itu mendongak dan menatap Kris. Mata gadis itu terbelalak kaget. Sesaat Kris merasa gadis itu bukan orang Jepang. Mata gadis itu besar dan bulat, tidak seperti mata orang Jepang pada umumnya, apalagi tadi gadis itu mengatakan sesuatu dalam bahasa yang sudah jelas bukan bahasa Jepang. Kris bingung. Otaknya masih bekerja lebih lambat daripada biasa.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Kris mendapati dirinya bersuara. Suaranya terdengar serak di telinganya sendiri. Dan ia mengatakannya dalam bahasa Jepang. Apakah gadis itu mengerti?

Ia tidak sempat mendengar jawaban gadis itu, karena mendadak keadaan sekelilingnya menjadi riuh. Bunyi pintu-pintu membuka, lalu berbagai seruan yang terdengar tumpang-tindih.

"Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Suara apa itu?"

"Siapa yang berteriak?"

"Ada pencuri? Pencuri?"

"Tao-chan? Kaukah itu?"

"Tao Noona?"

"Jonghyun! Ayo, kita naik."

"Mana tongkat bisbolku?"

"Pakai dulu jaketmu."

"Jaketku?"

"Bu, kau tunggu di sini saja."

Hati-hati!"

Dalam sekejap mata, tiga orang bermunculan di depan Kris. Ia hanya bisa mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata memandang dua pria dan satu wanita yang menyerbu koridor sempit di lantai dua itu. Mereka balas menatapnya dengan heran. Kini, selain gadis bermata besar yang masih terduduk di lantai, ada seorang pemuda bertubuh kurus berambut agak gondrong yang megacungkan tongkat bisbol, seorang wanita berambut pirang pendek, lalu seorang pria tua dengan rambut yang sudah memutih.

"Tao, apa yang terjadi?" pekik si wanita berambut pirang sambil menghampiri gadis yang terduduk di lantai. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Gadis yang dipanggil Tao itu melongo sesaat, lalu cepat-cepat menjawab, "Oh, Key Eonni. Tidak apa-apa. Aku baik-baik saja."

Oke, gadis bernama Tao itu bisa berbahasa Jepang, pikir Kris tanpa sadar. Sepertinya dia memang orang Jepang.

Si pemuda kurus dan berambut gondrong membantu Tao berdiri dengan sebelah tangan, sementara tangannya yang lain masih mencengkeram tongkat bisbol dengan erat. Ia menatap Kris yang masih tertegun. "Anda siapa? Tao Noona, apakah orang ini macam-macam terhadapmu?"

Kris terkejut. Nah, tunggu sebentar! Macam-macam? Tunggu dulu...

"Sabar, Jonghyun," sela orang tua berambut putih yang berdiri di samping si pemuda yang mengacungkan tongkat bisbol. Kakek tua itu menatap Kris dengan mata disipitkan, lalu berkata pendek, "Tolong perkenalkan dirimu, Anak muda."

Kris menelan ludah. Tenggorokannya sakit dan ia ingat tadi ia belum sempat minum. Ia berdeham sejenak, lalu berkata datar, "Nama saya Wu Yi Fan tapi kalian bisa memanggilku Kris. Saya baru pindah ke apartemen ini."

"Oh? Si orang baru?" tanya pemuda yang tadi dipanggil Jonghyun. "Tadi pagi aku melihatmu datang."

Kris melihat tongkat bisbol yang tadinya terangkat tinggi itu kini diturunkan. Ia berkata, "Saya baru tiba di Tokyo dengan pesawat pagi tadi. Karena tidak enak badan saya langsung tertidur begitu tiba di apartemen. Saya minta maaf karena tidak sempat memperkenalkan diri lebih awal."

"Sudah kubilang orang baru itu tidak keluar-keluar sejak masuk tadi pagi," kata wanita berambut pirang yang berdiri di samping Tao. Wanita itu bertanya lagi dengan nada curiga, "Lalu sejak tadi pagi kau tidur terus di dalam?"

"Benar," sahut Kris.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi di sini?" Si kakek tua kembali bertanya sambil memandang Kris dan Tao bergantian.

Perhatian Kris kembali terarah kepada Tao yang terlihat serbasalah. Gadis itu bersedekap dan mengangkat bahu dengan salah tingkah. "Kakek, itu... Itu, ehm... Maksudku, aku hanya khawatir," katanya terbata-bata. Ia melihat ke sekeliling dan menyadari orang-orang di sana masih menunggu penjelasannya, karena itu ia melanjutkan, "Aku dengar dari Key Eonni," ia menatap wanita berambut pirang itu sekilas, "sudah ada yang menempati apartemen 201 dan orang itu belum keluar dari kamar sejak pagi. Dan aku tidak mendengar suara apa pun dari dalam. Jadi kupikir...," suaranya semakin lirih dan ia tersenyum kikuk, "...mungkin orang itu sakit, atau, eh, jatuh pingsan."

Kris berusaha menahan senyum mendengar penjelasan gadis itu.

"Lalu ketika aku sedang mencoba mendengarkan suara dari balik pintu, orang—eh, Kris-san tiba-tiba membuka pintu dan membuatku terkejut. Dan aku terjatuh." Tao berdeham di akhir penjelasannya. "Begitulah."

Seketika itu juga suasana tegang di koridor lantai dua mencair.

"Ya ampun, Tao. Kau membuat kami kaget sekali tadi," kata wanita berambut pirang yang bernama Key sambil mengguncang lengan Tao.

"Maafkan aku," gumam Tao lirih sambil membungkuk beberapa kali, lalu melirik Kris sekilas dan membungkuk badan lagi.

"Sebaiknya kita saling memperkenalkan diri," kata Jonghyun sambil memandang Kris. "Namaku Kim Jonghyun dan ini kakakku, Kim Key." Ia menunjuk wanita berambut pirang yang kini tersenyum manis kepada Kris.

"Kami tinggal di bawah, di apartemen 102," Key menambahkan.

Kris membungkuk dan menyambut uluran tangan kakak-beradik Kim. "Mohon bantuannya."

"Anak-anak ini biasanya memanggilku Kakek Osawa," si kakek tua memperkenal- kan diri sambil tersenyum lebar. Walaupun kulitnya sudah keriput, Kakek Osawa ternyata masih memiliki deretan gigi yang rapi. "Aku tinggal bersama istriku di bawah."

Setelah itu pandangan semua orang terarah kepada Tao yang tetap diam. Tao tersadar dan buru-buru membungkuk dalam-dalam, lalu berkata dengan agak tergagap, "Namaku Huang Zi Tao. Salam kenal. Aku minta maaf soal... soal kejadian tadi."

Kris tersenyum. "Tidak usah dipikirkan. Aku juga minta maaf karena membuatmu terkejut."

"Selamat bergabung bersama kami, Kris-san," kata Kakek sambil menepuk bahu Kris. "Jika ada yang bisa kami bantu, jangan ragu-ragu mengatakannya."

Inilah pertama kali Kris menginjakkan kaki kembali di Tokyo setelah pindah ke New York bersama keluarganya bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Kali ini ia kembali bukan karena rindu pada kampung halaman. Ia hanya ingin pergi jauh dari New York untuk sementara waktu. Dan Tokyo adalah kota pertama yang terlintas dalam benaknya.

Kini Kris memandang orang-orang yang berdiri mengelilinginya dan yang balas memandangnya dengan tatapan penuh minat dan senyum ramah. Tiba-tiba saja ia sadar ia takkan bisa mendapat ketenangan yang diinginkannya. Tetapi entah kenapa ia merasa hidupnya takkan pernah sama lagi.

TBC

Gatal woi tangan author gatal pengen ngecopy paste novel Illana Tan ini dengan cast TaoRis. Seasok series mungkin akan di copy paste semuanya.

Terimakasih.


	2. Chapter 2

Winter in Tokyo

Prolog and Chapter 1

By: Illana Tan

Cerita ini 100% milik Illana Tan, saya hanya mengcopy paste, mengubah castnya dan memberi sedikit sekali perubahan.

Desclaimer: i do not own this story, this story belong to Illana Tan

Bab2

Tao berdiri di koridor lantai dua gedung perpustakaan tempatnya bekerja, di samping mesin penjual kopi yang—mengikuti tema bulan Desember—tiba-tiba saja sudah dipenuhi hiasan Natal. Tao memegang cangkir kertas berisi kopi panas dengan sebelah tangan, sementara tangan lainnya memegang ponsel yang ditempelkan ke telinga.

"Ya, aku akan pulang pada Hari Natal," katanya di ponsel sambil memandang ke luar jendela kaca besar yang menghadap halaman depan gedung perpustakaan.

"Kau akan tinggal di sini sampai setelah Tahun Baru, bukan?" Suara berat ayahnya terdengar di ujung sana.

"Tentu saja," sahut Tao sambil menyesap pelan kopinya. "Ngomong-ngomong, Pa, Mama masih di Guangzhou?"

Sejak kecil ia selalu memanggil orangtuanya dengan Papa dan Mama, bukan Otousan dan Okaasan. Ia juga tidak yakin kenapa. Mungkin karena didikan ibunya yang orang China, tetapi ayahnya juga tidak keberatan.

Sebenarnya ibunya sendiri juga blasteran China-Jepang. Kakeknya dari pihak ibu adalah orang China dan neneknya orang Jepang. Sedangkan ayah dan ibu Tao awalnya tinggal di Tokyo, lalu tiga tahun lalu mereka pindah ke Kyoto, kampung halaman ayahnya, untuk mencari suasana yang lebih tenang. Ayahnya memang tidak pernah terbiasa dengan hiruk-pikuk kota Tokyo.

"Ya, tapi ibumu akan pulang minggu ini," sahut ayahnya. "Katanya kesehatan kakekmu sudah membaik."

"Baguslah," kata Tao sambil mengangguk-angguk.

Minggu lalu ibunya pulang ke Guangzhou karena mendengar kakek Tao harus menjalani operasi usus buntu, tetapi operasinya berhasil dengan baik dan kakeknya sudah sehat kembali.

Setelah meyakinkan ayahnya bahwa ia akan melewatkan Tahun Baru di Kyoto, Tao menutup ponsel dan mengantonginya. Baru saja ia hendak menyesap kopinya, ponselnya bergetar. Ia mengeluarkannya dan melihat tulisan yang muncul di layar.

"Moshimoshi? Jonghyun-kun, ada apa?" kata Tao begitu ponsel ditempelkan ke telinga.

"Tao Noona, punya waktu malam ini?" Terdengar suara ceria Jonghyun di ujung sana.

"Memangnya ada apa malam ini?"

"Key Nonna, aku, dan Kris Hyung mau pergi minum-minum malam ini," jelas Jonghyun. "Anggap saja sebagai pesta kecil-kecilan menyambut tetangga baru. Sebelum itu kita akan makan malam bersama di tempat Kakek dan Nenek Osawa."

Mendengar nama Kris, pikiran Tao langsung melayang ke kejadian kemarin malam dan tiba-tiba pipinya terasa panas. Ia memejamkan mata rapat-rapat, berusaha mengusir kenangan memalukan itu. Astaga! Tetangga barunya pasti menganggap dirinya semacam penguntit psycho atau tukang intip... "Noona?"

Lamunannya buyar dan Tao berusaha memusatkan perhatiannya kepada Jonghyun. "Ya? Maaf, apa katamu tadi?"

"Jadi bagaimana? Noona bisa ikut?"

"Malam ini tidak bisa," kata Tao setelah berpikir sesaat. "Seorang rekan kerjaku berulang tahun dan dia mengajak kami pergi makan dan karaoke. Aku sudah janji akan ikut."

"Oh?" Suara Jonghyun terdengar agak kecewa. "Tao-san."

Tao menoleh ke arah suara wanita yang memanggilnya. Ia melihat salah seorang rekan kerjanya melambai ke arahnya. Di sampingnya berdiri seorang wanita berambut pirang. Orang asing, pikir Tao langsung. Di perpustakaan itu hanya Tao satu- satunya karyawan yang bisa berbahasa Inggris, jadi secara tidak langsung ia yang selalu diminta melayani pelanggan asing yang tidak bisa berbahasa Jepang.

"Maaf, Jonghyun-kun, aku harus kembali bekerja sekarang," kata Tao cepat. "Kalian saja yang pergi hari ini. Mungkin aku akan ikut lain kali. Maaf ya?"

Setelah berkata begitu, ia menutup ponsel, membuang cangkir kertas bekas kopinya ke tong sampah di dekat sana, lalu berlari-lari kecil menghampiri rekan kerjanya yang sudah menunggu.

Tao menggigil. Uap putih keluar dari mulutnya setiap kali ia mengembuskan napas. Ia melirik jam tangan. Sudah hampir tengah malam. Ternyata ia dan rekan-rekan kerjanya sudah menyanyi berjam-jam di karaoke. Ia berdeham. Kerongkongannya agak sakit karena terlalu banyak menyanyi. Sewaktu sedang sibuk menyanyi ia tidak merasa lelah, tetapi sekarang tubuhnya terasa pegal dan matanya berat. Ia hanya ingin cepat- cepat sampai di rumah dan tidur.

Sambil bersenandung pelan, ia menyusuri jalan kecil yang agak menanjak menuju gedung apartemennya. Jalan kecil itu sepi dan hanya diterangi lampu jalan yang remang-remang.

Lalu ia mendengar suara itu. Suara langkah kaki di belakangnya. Tao terkesiap pelan dan menelan ludah. Ia berusaha menenangkan diri. Mungkin ia salah dengar. Tao tetap berjalan—walaupun langkahnya tanpa sadar semakin cepat—dan memasang telinga. Benar! Ada orang di belakangnya!

Lalu memangnya kenapa kalau ada orang lain yang juga berjalan di jalan itu? Memangnya jalan itu milikku sendiri? Tao menggerutu dalam hati, menyesali sifatnya yang mudah panik. Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Yakinkan diri terlebih dahulu.

Diam-diam Tao berusaha melirik ke balik bahunya. Ia tidak berhasil melihat banyak. Ia hanya menangkap sosok seseorang yang berjalan tidak jauh di belakangnya. Bulu kuduknya meremang. Rasa panik mulai menyerang tanpa memedulikan bantahan akal sehat. Sementara ia mempercepat langkah, napasnya mulai memburu dan pikiran- pikiran buruk mulai berseliweran di benaknya.

Langkah kaki orang di belakangnya juga terdengar semakin cepat. Orang jahat? pikir Tao panik. Pemabuk? Atau lebih buruk lagi, pemerkosa?! Ya Tuhan, lindungilah diriku. Kejahatan di jalan-jalan sepi bukan hal baru lagi di kota besar seperti Tokyo. Tao langsung memanjatkan doa dalam hati. Kemungkinan lain terselip di otaknya. Jangan-jangan... penguntit? Ini bukan pertama kalinya Tao dikuntit. Pengalaman itu membuatnya trauma.

Itu dia! Gedung apartemennya sudah terlihat. Tao lega sekali. Ia nyaris berlari, tapi kakinya terlalu kaku untuk bergerak lebih cepat lagi. Tiba-tiba...

"Hei..." Terdengar suara rendah seorang laki-laki di belakangnya dan Tao merasa bahunya dipegang. Kepanikannya meledak. Ia berputar dengan cepat sambil mengayunkan tas tangannya ke arah orang itu. Ia juga tidak lupa menjerit keras.

Tas tangannya mengenai sisi tubuh orang itu dengan bunyi gedebuk keras. Tao mengayunkan tasnya sekali lagi dan... "Tunggu sebentar... Ini aku. Ini aku!" Tao menghentikan ayunan lengannya dan melotot galak ke arah laki-laki yang mengangkat kedua tangan ke depan wajah untuk melindungi diri. Perlahan-lahan orang itu menurunkan tangan dan Tao baru melihat wajahnya dengan jelas.

"Kris-san?" kata Tao dengan suara tercekik. Matanya terbelalak. Walaupun tetangga barunya itu masih tergolong orang asing, tapi setidaknya Tao mengenalnya. Debar jantungnya yang liar pun agak mereda. "Astaga, kenapa kau mengendap-endap begitu?"

Kris terlihat berbeda hari ini. Penampilannya lebih rapi daripada kemarin. Dan ia sudah bercukur. Tao jadi menyadari sebenarnya Kris masih muda. Wajahnya menarik dan berkesan kebarat-baratan.

Kris memasukkan kedua tangan ke saku jaket panjangnya. Ia balas menatap Tao dengan raut wajah kaget. "Aku tidak mengendap-endap. Bukankah tadi aku memanggilmu? Justru kau yang langsung menghantamku dengan tas," katanya, membuat wajah Tao terasa panas karena malu. Suara pria itu terdengar lebih jelas hari ini, tidak serak seperti kemarin. Ia mengeluarkan sebelah tangan dari saku jaket dan menunjuk tas tangan Tao. "Ngomong-ngomong, kurasa kau sudah boleh menurunkan tasmu itu."

Kepala Tao berputar ke samping, ke arah tangannya yang masih mengacungkan tasnya tinggi-tinggi. Ia yakin wajahnya sudah berubah merah padam. Ia cepat-cepat menurunkan tangan dan berkata dengan gelagapan, "Tapi kau tadi memang mengendap-endap. Kau tahu..."

Saat itu pintu rumah di sebelah kanan mereka terbuka dan seorang wanita tua melongokkan kepalanya ke luar. Ia menatap Tao dan Kris bergantian lalu bertanya dengan kening berkerut, "Kalian baik-baik saja? Tadi aku mendengar ada yang menjerit."

"Tidak apa-apa. Maafkan kami karena sudah mengganggu," kata Kris cepat sambil membungkuk.

Tao juga buru-buru melakukan hal yang sama sambil meminta maaf.

Wanita tua itu berdecak pelan. "Ada-ada saja anak muda zaman sekarang." lalu pintu kembali tertutup.

Tao memejamkan mata, menarik napas panjang, dan mengembuskannya dengan pelan untuk menenangkan diri. Kemudian ia berbalik dan berjalan tegak meninggalkan Kris yang tertawa pelan.

"Tunggu aku," kata laki-laki itu di sela-sela tawanya dan menyusul Tao. "Menurutmu ini lucu?" tanya Tao dengan alis terangkat. "Kau tadi membuatku ketakutan. Kukira kau perampok. Atau penguntit. Atau... semacam itu." "Penguntit?"

Tao ragu sejenak. Lalu, "Ya. Memangnya kenapa? Banyak penguntit di Tokyo, kau tahu? Ngomong-ngomong, kau baru minum-minum bersama Key eonni dan Jonghyun, bukan?"

"Ya, benar," sahut Kris. Ia tahu Tao sedang mengalihkan pembicaraan, tapi ia tidak ingin mempermasalahkannya walaupun sebenarnya ia ingin tahu alasan di baliknya. "Setelah makan malam bersama Kakek dan Nenek Osawa, mereka mengajakku minum-minum di izakaya (bar Jepang) langganan mereka."

"Aku minta maaf karena tidak bisa ikut," kata Tao sambil menoleh ke arah Kris.

Kris tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa. Jonghyun tadi bilang kau ikut merayakan ulang tahun rekan kerjamu."

"Mm," gumam Tao, lalu bertanya, "Lalu kenapa kalian bertiga tidak pulang bersama?"

Kris mengangkat bahu. "Sepertinya mereka punya acara lain dengan teman- teman mereka."

Tao mengangguk-angguk. Key dan Jonghyun memang sering berkumpul bersama teman-teman mereka setiap akhir pekan. Mereka tidak akan pulang sebelum lewat tengah malam.

Mereka berjalan bersama dalam keheningan selama beberapa detik, lalu Kris membuka suara, "Kurasa Tokyo sudah banyak berubah." Tao meliriknya sekilas dengan alis terangkat. Kris tersenyum melihat raut wajah tetangganya yang heran. "Keluargaku pindah ke New York lebih dari sepuluh tahun yang lalu," jelasnya. "Ini pertama kalinya aku kembali ke Tokyo sejak kami pindah."

"Oh, New York?" gumam Tao.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kris. "Kau pernah ke sana?"

Tao menggeleng-geleng dan tertawa pelan. "Tidak, tidak. New York kedengaran- nya jauh sekali." Kemudian ia melirik teman seperjalanannya dan tidak bisa menahan diri untuk berkomentar, "Tapi bahasa Jepang-mu bagus."

"Tentu saja," kata Kris tegas. "Walaupun tinggal di luar negeri, kami masih berkomunikasi dalam bahasa Jepang."

Tao tersenyum mengerti. "Sama seperti keluargaku." Melihat Kris tidak mengerti maksudnya, ia menjelaskan, "Aku berbicara dalam bahasa China dengan ibuku."

"Ibumu orang China?" tanya Kris. Ia sudah menduga gadis itu tidak terlalu mirip orang Jepang. Apalagi ketika mereka pertama kali bertemu, gadis itu mengucapkan serentetan kata yang tidak dipahaminya.

Tao mengangguk. "Nenekku dari pihak Ibu adalah orang China dan kakekku orang Jepang. Ibuku dilahirkan dan dibesarkan di China. Lalu Ibu pindah ke Jepang setelah menikah dengan Ayah, jadi aku lahir di sini. Tapi aku sangat lancar berbahasa China, kau tahu? Ibuku mengajariku sejak kecil."

Mereka tiba di gedung apartemen dan berjalan menaiki tangga. Ketika Tao sudah sampai di depan pintu apartemennya, ia berbalik menghadap Kris yang ada di belakangnya. "Bahumu... sakit tidak?"

Kris menggerak-gerakkan bahunya sejenak, lalu tersenyum lebar. "Kurasa tidak apa-apa," sahutnya ceria, "aku tidak akan lumpuh walaupun tadi kau menghajarku keras sekali dengan tasmu yang berat itu. Apa isinya? Batu?"

Tao tersenyum malu dan mengeluarkan buku tebal dari dalam tasnya.

Alis Kris terangkat. "Oh, Les Miserablés," katanya, menyebut judul aslinya setelah membaca judul dalam tulisan Jepang yang tercetak di buku yang dipegang Tao.

"Kau tahu buku ini?" tanya Tao heran. Tidak banyak orang yang tahu dan membaca karya sastra klasik.

Kris mengabil buku itu dari tangan Tao dan membuka-buka halamannya. "Aku pernah membacanya," katanya. "Tapi aku baru tahu buku itu juga dijemahkan ke dalam bahasa Jepang."

"Kau membaca versi aslinya?" tanya Tao kagum.

Kris mengangkat wajah dari buku itu. "Apa? Oh, tidak. Yang kubaca adalah yang sudah diterjemahkan ke dalam bahasa Inggris. Aku tidak bisa berbahasa Prancis." Ia mengembalikan buku itu kepada Tao. "Kau?"

Tao menggeleng. "Bahasa Prancis-ku sangat payah. Dulu masih ada Sehun-san yang bisa mengajariku bahasa Prancis. Sekarang aku terpaksa belajar sendiri, dan sering kali aku tidak punya waktu untuk itu." "Sehun-san?"

"Dia orang yang dulu tinggal di apartemen yang kautempati sekarang. Orang yang sangat baik. Dia sudah beberapa kali pergi ke Paris dan selalu membawakan kami hadiah kalau pulang dari sana. Sewaktu terakhir kali kembali dari Paris, dia juga membawakan CD lagu Prancis untukku, walaupun saat itu dia sedang punya banyak masalah ," kata Tao sambil melamun. Lalu ia mendesah keras, "Kadang-kadang aku merindukannya."

"Kalian berdua sangat dekat?"

Mata Tao beralih ke wajah Kris. "Dekat? Maksudmu seperti...? Oh, tidak. Hubungan kami tidak seperti itu." Lalu ia mengucapkan kalimat berikut dalam bahasa ibunya tanpa sadar. "Jalan pikirannya aneh sekali, orang ini."

"Lagi-lagi mengomel dalam bahasa asing," gumam Kris sambil tersenyum. Kemudian ia menatap langsung ke mata Tao dan berkata, "Kau gadis yang menarik, Huang Zi Tao."

Mata Tao melebar menatap laki-laki yang berdiri di depannya. Pasti ia salah dengar. Kris bilang apa tadi? Dia gadis yang menarik? Menarik dalam arti apa? Menarik dalam arti "menyenangkan"? Atau...? Tetapi mereka baru saling mengenal, jadi tidak mungkin menarik dalam arti yang lebih dalam dan rumit dan membingung- kan, bukan?

Kemudian Kris memiringkan kepala dan keningnya berkerut samar. "Seperti- nya aku pernah melihatmu sebelum ini," gumamnya.

Seketika itu juga ekspresi wajah Tao berubah santai dan ia tersenyum mengerti. "Aah... Aku tahu maksudmu."

"Apa?"

"Sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu sebelum ini," ulang Tao, lalu menoleh ke arah Kris. "Sudah ribuan kali aku mendengar kalimat itu. Yang kaumaksud pasti Baekhyun."

Alis Kris terangkat tidak mengerti. "Baekhyun?"

"Baekhyun model yang lumayan terkenal di sini. Kau pasti pernah melihatnya di majalah dan televisi," jelas Tao.

Kris tertawa kecil. "Maksudmu, wajahmu mirip model terkenal?" tanyanya geli.

"Apa? Bukan, bukan!" Tao tertawa. "Baekhyun itu saudara kembarku. Orang-orang sering salah mengenaliku sebagai Baekhyun. Pemabuk yang dulu menguntitku juga begitu."

"Oh? Kau punya saudara kembar?" gumam Kris heran, lalu terdiam sejenak dan menambahkan, "Apa maksudmu dengan pemabuk yang menguntitmu?"

Wajah Tao memerah. Ia menjawab agak tergagap. "Kejadiannya sudah cukup lama. Dia salah mengenaliku sebagai Baekhyun." Sebelum Kris sempat bertanya lebih jauh, ia buru-buru menambahkan, "Tapi semuanya baik-baik saja, jadi tidak ada yang perlu dibesar-besarkan."

Sejenak Kris tidak berkata apa-apa, seakan sedang berpikir, lalu ia berkata pelan, "Jadi kau punya saudara kembar?"

Tao mengembuskan napas, merasa lega karena Kris tidak mendesaknya. "Ya. Dia lahir lebih dulu, aku lima menit kemudian. Wajah kami sama persis, hanya gaya rambut kami yang berbeda, lalu dia punya tahi lalat kecil di hidung dan dia sedikit lebih pendek dariku. Sifat kami berdua memang tidak sama, tapi juga tidak benar-benar bertolak belakang. Kami tinggal bersama di sini sampai dia pindah ke luar negeri musim panas tahun lalu karena ada kontrak kerja," jelasnya tanpa ditanya. Ia sudah terlalu sering menjawab berbagai pertanyaan dari orang-orang yang salah mengenalinya sebagai Baekhyun. Karena sudah tahu pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang selalu ditanyakan, kini ia cenderung langsung mengatakan segalanya sebelum ditanya. "Oh, sebelum kau bertanya, tidak, kami tidak bisa bertelepati atau semacamnya, walaupun kami memang dekat. Kadang-kadang aku bisa merasakan apa yang dia rasakan dan begitu juga sebaliknya, tapi hanya sebatas itu. Kami bukan cenayang. Dan satu lagi, aku tidak ikut menjadi model karena aku memang tidak bercita-cita menjadi model."

Kris tersenyum mendengar penjelasan panjang-lebar itu. Punggungnya disandarkan ke pintu dan kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke saku jaket. Kemudian ia tertawa. "Jadi kau bukan cenayang dan kau tidak mau menjadi model. Ada lagi yang harus kuketahui?"

Sesaat Tao menatap laki-laki di hadapannya dengan bingung, lalu wajahnya memerah. "Tidak ada. Maafkan aku karena sudah terlalu banyak bicara." Ia menggigil dan baru menyadari mereka sudah terlalu lama berdiri di luar pintu seperti ini. "Dingin sekali," katanya cepat. "Kalau begitu, selamat malam." Kris tersenyum. "Selamat malam."

Sebenarnya kemungkinan Kris pernah melihat Baekhyun di majalah atau televisi sangat kecil. Kris sudah tinggal di luar negeri selama hampir separo hidupnya dan ia sama sekali tidak tahu-menahu tentang artis atau model Jepang.

"DIA bilang kau gadis yang menarik?" Key menegaskan sekali lagi.

"Ya," jawab Tao. Ia mengerutkan kening dan menggigit bibir sambil berpikir- pikir. "Eonni, menurutmu apa maksudnya?"

"Mereka berdua sedang berada di salah satu kafe di jalan Omotesando, Harajuku. Kafe itu lumayan ramai karena hari itu hari Minggu dan banyak anak muda yang berkumpul. Pelanggan biasa ditambah lagi orang-orang yang istirahat setelah sibuk berbelanja untuk menyambut Hari Natal yang tinggal tiga minggu lagi. Sejak awal bulan Desember toko-toko di sepanjang jalan kota Tokyo dan semua pusat perbelanjaan sudah mulai memasang hiasan Natal. Lagu Natal pun terdengar di mana-mana.

"Menurutku dia tidak bermaksud apa-apa," sahut Key ringan sambil mengangkat bahu. "Hanya basa-basi."

"Begitukah?"

"Tentu saja. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan," sahut Key. "Pelukis memang suka bertingkah aneh-aneh."

"Dia pelukis?" tanya Tao heran. Kemarin ia lupa menanyakan apa pekerjaan laki- laki itu, tetapi Kris tidak terlihat seperti pelukis. Yah, tentu saja, Tao sendiri belum pernah bertemu dengan pelukis mana pun, jadi ia sendiri tidak yakin. Ia merasa laki-laki itu lebih cocok berprofesi sebagai... sebagai... entahlah. Yang penting bukan pelukis. Pelukis itu kan biasanya terlihat kacau, rambut berantakan, lusuh dan... Na, tunggu dulu. Bukankah itu penampilan Kris ketika Tao pertama kali bertemu dengannya? Tao masih ingat dengan jelas sosok Kris yang berdiri tegak di ambang pintu. Dengan rambutnya yang dicat kepirangan dan penampilannya yang berantakan, ia kelihatan seperti pelukis dalam bayangan Tao. Ia juga...

"Siapa? Kris?" Key menyela lamunannya, lalu mengibaskan tangan. "Bukan, bukan. Dia fotografer. Dia sendiri yang bilang begitu."

Tao langsung menghentikan imajinasinya yang mulai melantur ke mana-mana. "Tapi tadi Eonni bilang dia itu pelukis."

Key mengernyit dan menggeleng. "Tidak. Maksudku tadi seniman. Pelukis dan fotografer sama-sama disebut seniman, bukan?"

Tao membuka mulut hendak membantah, tapi kemudian mengurungkan niat. Kadang-kadang ucapan Key memang sulit dipahami dan Tao sudah terbiasa. Akhirnya ia hanya bergumam, "Kurasa memang begitu."

"Aku heran kenapa dia tiba-tiba datang ke Jepang," kata Key. "Dia sangat terkenal di Amerika, kau tahu? Bahkan di Tokyo ini dia sudah dibanjiri tawaran pekerjaan, tapi katanya dia tidak ingin bekerja dulu untuk sementara ini. Dia mau berlibur."

Tao menatap Key dengan kagum. "Bagaimana Eonni bisa tahu semua itu?" Key hanya mengangkat bahu dan tersenyum. "Aku pintar menggabung- gabungkan informasi yang kuterima."

"Joonmyeon!"

Kepala Tao berputar ke arah suara melengking itu dan matanya terpaku pada gadis remaja bertubuh ramping dengan rambut panjang dicat oranye yang sedang melambai kepada teman laki-lakinya yang duduk di meja tidak jauh dari meja Tao. Anak laki-laki dengan rambut seperti landak yang dipanggil Joonmyeon itu balas melambai.

"Sudah menunggu lama?" Tao mendengar gadis itu bertanya lagi dan temannya menggeleng.

Perhatian Tao kembali ke Key ketika mendengar tetangganya itu mendecakkan lidah. "Dasar anak muda zaman sekarang," gerutu Key. "Apa maksudnya memakai rok mini pada musim dingin begini?"

Tao tersenyum dan mengangkat bahu. Sebenarnya pemandangan seperti itu— para remaja dengan dandanan aneh, yang biasa disebut Cosplay-zoku—adalah pemandangan sehari-hari di Harajuku. Remaja-remaja itu suka berdandan habis- habisan dan memamerkan diri di depan orang banyak. Mulai dari rambut yang dicat warna-warni, pakaian yang "kreatif" dan mencolok, sampai ke rias wajah yang bisa membuat orang-orang tua seperti Kakek Osawa mengelus dada. Mereka berdandan seolah-olah akan menghadiri pesta kostum, tapi pada kenyataannya mereka hanya sedang nongkrong santai di jalanan.

"Bisa kulihat kau masih mengingat anak laki-laki itu," celetuk Key tiba-tiba. Tao mengangkat alis. "Siapa?"

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan cinta pertamamu? Kim Joonmyeon, bukan?"

Tao menunduk dan menatap uap yang mengepul dari cangkir tehnya.

Key melipat kedua tangan di atas meja. "Menurutmu si Landak itu Joonmyeon yang kaucari-cari?"

Tao mendengus dan tertawa. "Astaga, Eonni! Tentu saja tidak. Anak itu masih kecil. Umurnya paling-paling baru tujuh belas tahun."

Key mendesah. "Kau hebat sekali. Masih tetap menunggu cinta pertamamu walaupun sudah belasan tahun."

"Aku tidak menunggunya," bantah Tao.

Key mencibir. "Kepalamu berputar begitu cepat sampai nyaris putus hanya karena mendengar seseorang menyebut nama Joonmyeon."

Tao kembali menunduk dan mengaduk-aduk tehnya dengan pelan.

Key memiringkan kepala. "Aku jadi berpikir-pikir. Memangnya kau masih bisa mengenalinya? Bagaimanapun juga sudah tiga belas tahun. Wajah orang bisa berubah, kau tahu? Bagaimana kalau kalian berpapasan di jalan dan kau tidak mengenalinya?"

Tao hanya mengangkat bahu, lalu menoleh memandang ke luar jendela kafe, memandangi deretan pohon gundul di tepi jalan. Ia masih ingat peristiwa tiga belas tahun lalu itu dengan sangat jelas. Saat itulah ia pertama kali bertemu dengan anak laki-laki bertopi wol biru dengan senyum ramah yang membuat hatinya berdebar- debar. Kim Joonmyeon. Cinta pertamanya.

Musim dingin tiga belas tahun yang lalu... Saat itu jam pulang sekolah. Tao berjongkok menunggu Baekhyun di samping gedung sekolah sambil mengorek-ngorek salju di tanah dengan sebatang ranting kurus. Baekhyun harus menyelesaikan hukuman yang diberikan guru karena ia baru saja ribut dengan salah seorang anak di kelas tadi pagi. Tao sudah lupa siapa nama anak perempuan menjengkelkan itu, tapi yang jelas anak itulah yang memulai kekacauan tersebut.

Ah, kalau tidak salah nama anak jahat itu Lay. Ia merampas kalung Tao hadiah dari Nenek dan melemparkannya ke luar jendela. Tao tahu Lay sudah iri padanya sejak ia memperlihatkan kalung emas putih dengan liontin berbentuk tulisan "Tao". Baekhyun juga punya satu, tentunya dengan liontin yang berbentuk tulisan "Baekhyun". Lay ingin meminjam kalung itu, tapi Tao tidak mengizinkan. Bagaimana mungkin ia mengizinkan anak manja itu memakai kalungnya yang berharga? Tapi Lay nekat merampas kalung itu dan "menjatuhkannya" ke luar jendela. Katanya ia tidak sengaja, tapi tentu saja hanya orang buta dan tuli yang percaya padanya. Baekhyun yang pada dasarnya lebih galak langsung mengamuk dan menyerang Lay. Saat itulah guru datang dan melihat Baekhyun melancarkan jurus menjambak-kucir-rambut yang ganas.

Dengan wajah cemberut menahan tangis kesal sambil sesekali meniup tangannya yang tidak bersarung tangan, Tao menunduk dan mencari-cari di antara tumpukan salju di tanah. Nenek pasti marah kalau Tao sampai menghilangkan kalung itu. "Sedang apa?"

Kepala Tao berputar ke arah suara. Matanya menyipit sedikit karena silau. Ia mengangkat sebelah tangan untuk menaungi mata dan barulah ia bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa yang berbicara. Ternyata seorang anak laki-laki bertopi wol biru. Usia anak itu pasti lebih tua daripada Tao. Kelihatannya seperti anak SMP. Kakak kelasnya? Entahlah, Tao belum pernah melihatnya sebelum ini. "Sedang apa?" tanya anak laki-laki itu lagi.

Tao ragu sejenak, lalu bergumam pelan, "Mencari sesuatu."

Anak laki-laki itu berjalan mendekat. "Mencari apa?"

"Kalung," jawab Tao singkat, lalu kembali menunduk mencari-cari di tanah. Karena tidak mendengar sahutan, Tao menoleh dan melihat anak itu sudah ikut mencari-cari.

Baru saja Tao kembali memusatkan perhatian pada tanah di sekeliling kakinya, ia mendengar anak laki-laki itu berseru, "Namamu Tao?" Tao menatapnya dengan heran dan mengangguk.

"Ya."

Anak laki-laki itu tersenyum lebar dan mengacungkan sesuatu yang berkilau di tangan kanannya. "Ketemu!"

"Benar?" Tao melompat berdiri dan berlari menghampiri anak itu.

Anak laki-laki itu menyerahkan kalung dengan liontin berbentuk nama "Tao" kepada Tao. "Jaga baik-baik. Jangan sampai hilang lagi ya?" katanya dengan nada ramah.

Tao mendongak menatap wajah yang berseri-seri itu. Ia baru akan membuka mulut untuk mengucapkan terima kasih, tapi anak laki-laki itu menoleh ke arah lapangan dan melambai. Tao mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah yang sama dan melihat sekumpulan remaja berdiri di sana, dua anak perempuan dan dua anak laki- laki. Semuanya terlihat seperti anak SMP.

"Aku pergi dulu," kata si anak laki-laki bertopi biru. "Kau juga lebih baik cepat pulang."

Begitu anak laki-laki itu pergi. Baekhyun berlari-lari ke arah Tao sambil menggerutu panjang-pendek. Tao cepat-cepat menariknya mendekat. Ia tahu Baekhyun mengenal banyak orang. Mungkin ia tahu siapa anak laki-laki itu. Dan Baekhyun memang tahu. Kata Baekhyun nama anak itu Kim Joonmyeon, siswa SMP. Dulu dia dan keempat temannya juga bersekolah di SD yang sama dengan Tao , lalu setelah lulus mereka pindah ke SMP lain. Hari itu Kim Joonmyeon dan teman-temannya datang ke SD lama mereka untuk bertemu dengan salah satu mantan guru mereka. Sejak hari itu Tao tidak pernah bertemu dengan Kim Joonmyeon lagi.

"Kau sudah menelepon ibumu?"

Kris mengalihkan perhatian dari kameranya lalu memandang pria berusia empat puluhan dan berpenampilan rapi yang berdiri di sampingnya. Ia tersenyum samar dan menggeleng.

Takemiya Shinzo mendesah memandang keponakannya yang kelihatan tidak peduli itu. Kris sudah tinggal di New York lebih dari sepuluh tahun dan selama itu ia tidak pernah kembali ke Jepang. Sepanjang pengetahuan sang Paman, kehidupan Kris di New York sangat baik. Anak itu sudah menjadi salah satu fotografer profesional yang cukup terkenal. Karena itu ia agak heran ketika Kris meneleponnya seminggu yang lalu dan berkata ia akan kembali tinggal di Tokyo.

Tetapi keponakannya itu tidak mau tingagl di apartemen pribadi yang disediakan untuknya di Roppongi yang trendi. Ia malah menyewa apartemen kecil di pinggiran kota. Takemiya Shinzo sudah bertanya pada kakak perempuannya—ibu Kris— tentang apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan Kris karena anak itu sendiri tidak mau menjelaskan, tetapi ibu Kris juga tidak bisa membantu banyak. Apalagi setelah tiba di Tokyo, Kris sama sekali belum menelepon keluarganya di New York.

"Bagaimana kalau nanti ibumu khawatir?" Takemiya Shinzo berusaha membujuk keponakannya. "Kau tidak memberitahunya di mana kau tinggal, apa yang kaulakukan, bagaimana keadaanmu..."

"Ibu tidak punya alasan untuk khawatir. Sudah kubilang padanya aku datang ke sini untuk berlibur. Bukankah Paman juga sudah memberitahunya bahwa Paman melihatku tiba di Tokyo dengan selamat," gumam Kris ringan.

"Kita tidak perlu memberitahu Ibu tentang hal selebihnya." Ia mengangkat kameranya dan memandang sekelilingnya dari balik lensa, berusaha mencari objek yang cukup menarik untuk dipotret. Harajuku benar-benar mengesankan, penuh warna dan inovatif. Sumber inspirasi.

Sebaliknya, Takemiya Shinzo tidak terlalu suka Harajuku. Tentu saja karena kawasan itu adalah kawasan yang dikuasai para remaja. Sejauh mata memandang, yang terlihat hanyalah para remaja yang berdandan seronok. Takemiya Shinzo termasuk aliran konservatif. Ia lebih suka penampilan yang bersih dan rapi. Sambil melihat ke sekelilingnya, ia bersyukur dalam hati karena ia belum menikah dan belum punya anak. Seandainya saja anak laki-laki yang berdiri di bawah tiang lampu itu adalah anaknya, ia akan menderita tekanan darah tinggi. Bagaimana tidak? Lihat saja anak itu. Usianya pasti tidak lebih dari tujuh belas tahun, rambutnya dicukur habis dan hanya menyisakan tiga garis tipis di tengah-tengah kepalanya, pakaiannya sobek di sana-sini yang katanya adalah gaya masa kini, dan bukan hanya telinganya yang ditindik, tapi alis dan hidungnya juga.

Melihat kening pamannya yang berkerut, Kris tertawa kecil dan berkata, "Paman jangan mengkhianatiku ya? Ibu hanya perlu tahu aku sudah tiba di Tokyo dengan selamat. Hanya itu. Paman juga tidak boleh melapor tentang apa pun kepadanya. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Dan kalau Paman mau tahu, keadaanku sangat baik sekarang ini. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan."

Takemiya Shinzo kembali menatap keponakannya dan menyadari tinggi badan Kris sudah melebihi tingginya. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel dari saku jas dan mengulurkannya kepada Kris. "Pakai ini," katanya. "Ini ponsel baru."

Kris menerimanya dengan alis terangkat. "Untukku? Supaya Paman bisa merecokiku setiap hari dan melapor pada Ibu?"

Takemiya Shinzo mendesah dengan berlebihan, lalu tersenyum dan berkata, "Aku tidak akan mengatakan apa pun pada ibumu dan aku tidak akan merecokimu. Kau tidak akan sering menerima teleponku. Mungkin hanya sesekali, saat aku merasa perlu mengecek apakah kau masih hidup atau tidak."

Kris memasukkan ponsel itu ke saku mantel dan tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Paman."

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu."

Ketika pamannya berbalik dan mulai berjalan, Kris berseru, "Paman mau ke mana?"

Pamannya menoleh. "Pergi main bulu tangkis dengan teman. Aku tahu kau tidak suka bulu tangkis, jadi aku tidak mengajakmu."

Kris mengamati kepergian pamannya sejenak, lalu berbalik dan berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan. Ia menyusuri Omotesando sambil mencari inspirasi, sesekali membicik dan memotret objek-objek yang dianggapnya menarik. Tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti. Lensa kameranya menangkap sosok seorang wanita. Kris mengangkat kepala dari kamera untuk melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri, seakan tidak memercayai lensa kameranya.

wanita itu duduk di salah satu kafe yang berderet di sepanjang jalan. Ia menempati meja untuk berdua tepat di sudut dan di samping jendela kaca besar. Wanita itu menunduk ke arah buku yang terbuka di meja sambil bertopang dagu dengan sebelah tangan. Kelihatannya ia sedang membaca, tapi Kris memerhatikan mata wanita itu tidak bergerak. Pandangan wanita itu memang terarah ke buku, tapi perhatiannya tidak tercurah ke sana. Sepertinya ia sedang melamun. Rambut panjangnya dijepit ke atas dengan asal-asalan dan Kris bisa melihat dengan jelas telinga kanan gadis itu yang ditindik. Bukan hanya satu, tapi tiga tindikan.

Tanpa sadar seulas senyum tersungging di wajah Kris. Tidak salah lagi, gadis itu Huang Tao, tetangga sebelah apartemennya. Dan tidak salah lagi, Tao sedang melamun. Ia pasti sedang melamun karena sama sekali tidak menyadari Kris yang berdiri tidak jauh di sampingnya, hanya dipisahkan oleh jendela kaca besar. Kris memandangi wajah yang sedang melamun itu dan tiba-tiba merasa ingin tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan gadis itu.

Ia mengangkat kameranya dan membidik. Tao masih bergeming, sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, tidak menyadari dunia sekelilingnya, dan tidak menyadari bahwa Kris sedang memotretnya. Ia juga tidak menyadari setelah itu Kris tetap memandanginya.

Kris tidak tahu berapa lama ia memandangi Tao, tapi ia yakin tidak lama walaupun rasanya cukup lama. Ia baru tersadar ketika Tao bergerak, seakan juga baru tersadar dari lamunannya. Gadis itu mengerjapkan mata dan menutup bukunya. Ia meraih jaketnya dan berdiri. Saat itu Kris maju selangkah dan mengetuk kaca jendela. Tao mendengar ketukan itu dan berpaling. Kris memerhatikan mata gadis itu melebar dan alisnya terangkat ketika bertemu pandang dengan Kris. Kris tersenyum dan mengangkat sebelah tangan. Kemudian raut wajah Tao berubah begitu mengenali siapa yang menyapanya dari balik jendela kaca dan ia balas tersenyum.

"Kris-san, sedang apa di sini?" tanya Tao ketika ia sudah keluar dari kafe dan menghampiri Kris. Tadi ia terkejut melihat Kris yang mengetuk kaca jendela. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka bisa bertemu secara kebetulan dengan tetangga barunya itu, tapi ini kejutan yang menyenangkan.

Kris mengangkat kameranya. "Mencari inspirasi," sahutnya ringan.

Tao mengangguk-angguk kecil. "Key Eonni bilang kau fotografer. Fotografer apa? Fashion?"

Kris menggeleng cepat. "Bukan," katanya. "Kurasa aku kurang berbakat dalam bidang itu. Pernah mendengar istilah street photography? Itu bidangku. Aku memotret apa pun yang kuanggap menarik di sekitarku. Kadang-kadang aku juga suka melakukan sedikit fine art dan landscape photography, walaupun kurasa aku masih punya banyak kekurangan dalam kedua bidang itu."

Tao tidak paham dengan istilah-istilah yang dikatakan Kris, tetapi mungkin ia bisa mencari beberapa buku petunjuk tentang fotografi di perpustakaan.

Kris menggerakkan kepalanya ke arah kafe di samping mereka dan bertanya, "Kenapa kau duduk sendirian di dalam?"

"Tadi aku bersama Key Eonni. Dia memintaku menemaninya berbelanja untuk keperluan Natal. Lalu dia harus kembali ke salon untuk bekerja," jelas Tao. "Kau mau ke mana?"

Kris mengangkat bahu, lalu balas bertanya, "Kau sendiri mau ke mana?"

"Aku? Sekarang aku mau membeli bahan makanan," jawab Tao. "Persediaan di rumah sudah habis."

"Kalau begitu, aku ikut denganmu," cetus Kris. "Untuk apa?" tanya Tao langsung.

"Karena aku sedang tidak punya kesibukan. Kenapa? Kau ada janji dengan orang lain?"

"Tidak," sahut Tao. Lalu karena melihat Kris masih menunggu jawabannya, akhirnya ia berkata, "Baiklah, kau boleh ikut."

Kris tersenyum senang. "Bagaimana kalau kita ke persimpangan Shibuya yang terkenal itu?" "Kenapa?" "Aku ingin ke sana dan melihat-lihat. Pasti sudah banyak yang berubah sejak terakhir kali aku melihatnya."

"Tapi kau kan bisa pergi ke sana sendiri," gumam Tao. "Kenapa harus ditemani?" Kris tersenyum lebar. "Aku takut tersesat."

"Apa?" Tao yakin ia salah dengar.

"Sudah lama aku tidak pulang ke Jepang. Aku nyaris tidak mengenali jalan-jalan yang ada sekarang," lanjut Kris.

Tao tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya. Ia hanya melongo menatap Kris, berusaha melihat apakah laki-laki itu sedang bercanda atau serius. Akhirnya ia menyerah dan mendesah. "Ayo, kita pergi."

"Makan apa ya malam ini?" gumam Tao pada diri sendiri. Ia berdiri menghadap rak bahan makanan sambil mengetuk-ngetuk dagu dengan jari telunjuk. "Spageti? Atau kari? Mmm..."

Kris yang bertugas mendorong troli menghampirinya dan berhenti di belakangnya. "Kari saja," celetuknya dan menjulurkan tangan melewati kepala Tao untuk meraih sekotak bumbu kari. "Aku sudah bosan dengan makanan Barat. Kita makan makanan Jepang saja malam ini."

Alis Tao terangkat dan ia berputar menghadap Kris. "Kita?" ulangnya sambil menggerakkan tangannya menunjuk dirinya dan Kris. "Memangnya aku pernah mengajakmu makan bersama?"

Kris menyunggingkan seulas senyum manis. "Kau akan mengajakku makan malam di tempatmu, bukan? Kau tahu, sebenarnya aku sama sekali tidak bisa memasak dan sejak kemarin aku sama sekali belum menikmati makanan yang sesungguhnya," bujuknya. Ketika ia melihat Tao masih menatapnya dengan sebelah alis terangkat, ia cepat-cepat menambahkan, "Begini saja, bagaimana kalau sebagai gantinya siang ini kutraktir makan? Oke?"

Tao mengangkat bahu. "Kurasa cukup adil."

Tao tahu benar dirinya orang yang mudah bergaul, tapi jarang sekali ia bisa langsung merasa akrab dengan seseorang. Kris kelihatannya sangat percaya diri dan pandai berbicara. Selama makan siang mereka mengobrol banyak. Bersama laki-laki itu membuat Tao menceritakan hal-hal yang sebenarnya tidak terpikir untuk diceritakan. Ia bercerita tentang tetangga-tetangga mereka juga tentang dirinya sendiri, seperti tentang ibunya yang saat ini sedang berada di Guangzhou karena kakeknya sedang tidak sehat. Kris sepertinya tertarik pada semua yang diceritakan Tao.

"Giliranmu," kata Tao.

Kris sendiri mengaku tidak banyak yang bisa diceritakan kepada Tao. Katanya ia anak bungsu dalam keluarganya dan kakak laki-lakinya sudah berkeluarga. Semua keluarganya tinggal di Amerika Serikat, kecuali seorang paman yang menetap di Tokyo. Keluarganya sama sekali tidak istimewa. Ayahnya pekerja kantoran dan ibunya ibu rumah tangga biasa.

"Kenapa kau kembali ke Jepang?" tanya Tao ketika mereka berdiri dalam kerumunan pejalan kaki di pinggir persimpangan Shibuya yang terkenal ramai, menunggu lampu lalu lintas berubah warna.

Kris sedang sibuk membidikkan kameranya ke arah iklan-iklan neon dan layar video raksasa yang bertaburan di persimpangan itu. Wajahnya berseri-seri penuh semangat. "Hm? Maaf, kau bilang apa tadi?" tanyanya sambil berpaling ke arah Tao. "Kenapa kau kembali ke Jepang?" Tao mengulangi pertanyaannya. "Mencari suasana baru," jawab Kris singkat, tanpa berusaha menjelaskan. Tepat pada saat itu lampu tanda menyeberang menyala dan kerumunan besar orang mulai menyeberang jalan. Tao tahu mereka harus berjalan dengan cepat namun hati-hati dalam lautan manusia yang berjalan hilir-mudik ini. Ia ingin memperingatkan Kris. Ia menoleh, tapi Kris tidak ada di sampingnya. Ia menoleh ke kanan-kiri. Tidak ada. Hanya ada kerumunan orang yang berlalu-lalang. Ke mana laki-laki itu? Begitu menyadari Kris tidak ada di dekatnya, langkah Tao otomatis terhenti. Dengan segera ada seseorang yang menabraknya dari belakang. Sebelum Tao sempat menggumamkan permintaan maaf, seseorang yang berjalan dari arah berlawan menyenggol bahunya. Tao terdorong mundur beberapa langkah dan nyaris terjatuh kalau punggungnya tidak tertahan sesuatu.

"Sebenarnya kau orang Tokyo atau bukan? Menyeberang jalan saja tidak bisa." Mendengar suara itu Tao mendongak dan melihat wajah Kris. Ternyata Kris yang menahannya supaya tidak terjatuh. Kris memegang sikunya dan membimbingnya menyeberang jalan.

"Tadi aku sedang mencarimu," kata Tao berusaha menjelaskan begitu mereka menyeberang dengan selamat dan berhenti sejenak di dekat patung Hachiko yang terkenal sebagai tempat pertemuan penduduk Tokyo. Setiap hari banyak sekali orang yang berkumpul di sana, terlebih lagi hari Minggu.

"Dari tadi aku ada di belakangmu," kata Kris ringan.

"Jangan tiba-tiba menghilang seperti itu," gerutu Tao. "Membuat orang lain bingung. Apalagi di tengah jalan."

"Baiklah, maafkan aku," kata Kris dengan nada bergurau. "Lain kali aku akan menempel terus padamu."

Tao membuka mulut untuk mengatakan sesuatu, tapi tidak jadi.

"Joonmyeon!"

Kepala Tao langsung berputar ke arah suara wanita itu. Kris juga ikut berpaling. Mereka melihat seorang wanita menghampiri anak laki-laki yang sedang mengulum lolipop. Usia anak itu pasti tidak lebih dari tiga tahun.

"Joonmyeon, sudah Ibu bilang jangan berkeliaran sembarangan," si Ibu mengomel. Ia menggandeng tangan si anak yang hanya mendongak memandang wajah kesal ibunya. "Kalau tidak, lain kali Ibu tidak akan belikan permen lagi. Mengerti?"

Tao memerhatikan kejadian singkat itu sambil memikirkan hal lain. Hari ini ia bertemu dua orang yang bernama Joonmyeon, tapi dua-duanya bukan Joonmyeon yang dicarinya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kris ketika melihat Tao yang merenung.

Tao menggeleng pelan. Matanya masih tertuju pada anak laki-laki dan ibunya itu. "Nama anak itu Joonmyeon," gumamnya pelan.

Kris mengangguk, tapi tidak mengerti. "Lalu?"

"Nama yang bagus," gumam Tao lagi setengah melamun.

"Bagus bagaimana?"

Tao mengangguk.

"Nama itu mengingatkanku pada seseorang."

"Siapa?"

Tao mendesah. "Anak laki-laki pertama yang kusukai."

"Oh, ya?"

"Kris-san, siapa nama cinta pertamamu?" Alis Kris terangkat. "Cinta pertamaku?" Tao menoleh ke arahnya dan bertanya sekali lagi, "Kau masih ingat nama cinta pertamamu?"

"Namanya? Mmm..." Kris memasang tampang seakan sedang berpikir keras, lalu ia tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk. "Tae," jawabnya, lalu memiringkan kepala. "Atau Tao?"

Mata Tao menyipit. Laki-laki itu mulai bercanda lagi. Ia menarik napas dan mengembuskannya dengan dramatis. "Lupakan saja," gumamnya dengan nada pasrah.

"Serius," tegas Kris, namun senyumnya semakin lebar. "Memangnya kaupikir hanya kau sendiri yang bernama Tao di seluruh Jepang ini? Dan ngomong-ngomong soal nama..."

"Baiklah, terserah," Tao memotong ucapan Kris sambil mengangkat sebelah tangannya yang tidak menjinjing kantong belanjaan dengan gerakan mengalah. "Aku percaya padamu. Ayo, jalan. Bukankah kau bilang ingin melihat-lihat Shibuya?" Ia melihat kantong belanjaannya, lalu pandangannya beralih ke Kris yang juga menjinjing kantong belanjaan. "Seharusnya kita tidak belanja dulu. Sekarang kita terpaksa harus membawa barang-barang ini ke mana-mana."

Mereka kembali melanjutkan langkah. Tadi Kris ingin berkata bahwa ia mengenal seseorang bernama Joonmyeon. Salah satu teman sekelas dan teman dekatnya juga bernama Joonmyeon. Gara-gara Tao bertanya tentang cinta pertamanya, Kris jadi teringat pada masa kecilnya ketika ia masih tinggal di Tokyo. Ia juga teringat pada teman-teman sepermainannya dan bertanya-tanya bagaimana keadaan mereka sekarang. Sudah bertahun-tahun ia tidak bertemu dengan mereka. Sudah lama sekali. Apakah mereka sudah berubah? Kris masih ingat nama-nama mereka yang sering bermain dengannya. Taguchi Emi, Yamada Makoto, Kawakubo Eiji, dan Kim Joonmyeon. Apakah mereka semua masih tinggal di Tokyo?

TBC

hai~ meskipun ini ff copy aste review doong~ oh iya berhubung author gak tau yang duluan itu WIT,SIS, SIL, AIP jadi author post WIT dulu karena menurut author ini yang paling baguuuysss T.T ini official EXO pair ya HunHan KaiSoo ChanBaek dan KrisTao. Dan HunHan nanti bakalan sad ending /nangis/ ya udahlah sok atuh review


End file.
